


No More Goodbyes

by angelcastiel72



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 11, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Shipper Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcastiel72/pseuds/angelcastiel72
Summary: A small fic on what happens after Cas finds out Dean is alive.I want this to be fluffy at times and a bit angsty as Dean and Cas figure things out. I hope you enjoy!





	No More Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Season 11 spoilers!!!  
> This fic doesn't have Marry in it just because when I was coming up with an idea, I may have forgotten to include her. I also have no idea how to write her.

Cas couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the tired hunter trudge down the stair case. He was completely shocked and wanted to run over to him but he couldn't move. The dispair he'd been feeling drained away and was replaced with relief and happiness to know that Dean wasn't dead. He pushed down the questions that had popped up in his brain, he could ask Dean later. 

"Hey," Dean greeted in a gruff voice.

"Hey?" Cas raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were dead."

"Yeah sorry about that," Dean smiled a little. The look on Cas's face was filling him with warmth. Dean would never admit it but the feeling was love.

"I-I'm so happy to see you," Cas felt his eyes start to water, and the emotions he felt were overwhelming.

"Cas are you going to cry?" Dean asked with such a soft and soothing voice that it didn't help the tears threatening to spill over.

"Um. No?" At that, Dean pulled Cas into a hug. A hug that was similar to the one Cas had given him a couple days ago, when they all thought Dean was about to die. Cas felt a tear drip down his cheek but he didn't care, he had Dean back, and he never wanted to say goodbye ever again. 

Dean pulled out so they were a couple inches apart, uncaring to the fact that his personal space was definately being invaded. He drew a finger up to wipe away the tear and Cas's lips pulled into a small smile. The only thing Dean could think about was his lips being so close to Cas's and it was making his head spin. The only thing he wanted to do was pull Cas closer, join their lips and run his hands through the angel's hair. And it took all the self control he had to take another step back and clear his throat.

"So, where's Sammy?"


End file.
